Kikaider: The Happy Ending
by KittyKatRox100
Summary: Jiro left. His absence not only left a hole in thier lives but in Mitsuko's heart as well. Then one night Jiro returns on the brink of death. They use her fathers latest expermints to save Jiro's life and actually make him human. Will it be able to work a


Disclaimer: The usual i do not own or have ne thing to do with the actual show Kikaider or ne other anime for that matter...but hey a girl can dream cant she? (AN) Authors Notes 'txt' thoughts Intro: Jiro walk thru the forest silently, keeping his eyes set ahead. He was going to make it back to her. Even if he knew he would only see her this one last time. At least he'd get to see her and that's all that mattered. He promised her he would returned and he was doing just that. He was badly damaged from head to toe and his robot body wouldn't hold out much longer. His last and final fight with Dr. Gill had left him almost immobile but somehow he kept going. For her. Chapter 1 "Returning Home At Last" "Mitsuko!" Masaru cried out in the middle of the night as his sister came running to his room. "Masaru? What's wrong?" She asked as she came in and sat down on his bed. The little boy was shaking slightly and she embraced him. "It's ok you can tell me." Masaru looked up at her wit tear filled eyes, something that had become quite frequent in the middle of the night the last week or so. "I had a dream about Jiro! He was really hurt; we have to go find him!" "Oh Masaru" She hugged the boy tighter. She had no idea what to tell the boy, even she was worried bout Jiro's safety. "It will be ok. Don't worry, Jiro will come home safely to us. I just know he will" "But how do you know?" HE asked looking up at her hopefully "Cus he promised." That seemed to be exactly what the boy need to he and he smiled lightly. "Now back to sleep with you" He nodded and layed back down as she tucked him in, kissed him gently and walked out the door, leaving it slightly open this time in case any other problems should arise. Mitsuko walked quietly down the hall stopping at her father room just to check that he too was asleep and ok, he was, so she went on her way to the kitchen for a glass of milk. The quietness was a bit unerveing but she pushed it out of her mind. Dr. Gill was gone and no loner posed a threat to her or those she loved. But what of Jiro? She tried hard to keep the thoughst that sumtin was terribly wrong out of her mind, makeing sure to keep a smile on her face for Masaru, even though she herself had so many doubts. She was no standing in the middle of kitchen not even sure what she was doing there now. 'you can here for a reason Mitsuko...so what was it?' With a sigh she finnally realized it was for milk and walked over to the fridge to get out the carton. After pouring herself a glass she sat at the counter and drank it slowly while her thoughst once again wandered to Jiro. Was he ok? Will she ever know where he is or how he is doing? She remembered when she last saw him as if it was clear as day. The big fight with Dr. Gill and right before she had fled the lab before the battle she had kissed him. Her cheeck reddened at just the thought. Even though she had lived that moment over and over in her mind hopeing one day she could do it again. He had promised he would return one day. She belived that with all of her hard. Then the days turned to weeks and the weeks to months and now it was alil more then a yr later. Her father had almost completly recovered, Masaru was back in school with good grades, nice friends, and seem to be his happy self again cept for the occasional nightmare. As for herself, she had gotten a part-time job at a flower shop. Things were sometimes tight but they manged just fine. Finnally togther as a family again. Just sometimes it did seem like a piece was missing and even though no one would admidt it outloud. Jiro was the missing link. So each day they all secretly waited for that knock on the door and opening to find Jiro's smileing face once again. Untill then she would make flowers, her father would invent small things, and Masaru would practice on Jiro's guitar her had fixed so he could play it as soon as he returned. Chiming suddenly jolted Mitsuko out of her daze. She had finnished her milk and had been dazzing for almost twenty mins without even realizing it. She shook her head. 'your becoming a total spaz' She placed her glass in the sink and made her back down the hall to head back upstairs to her own bed to get sum rest. Just she was about to take her first step a loud thup came at the front only ft behind her. She froze instantly and turned her head slightly to look at the door. Her mind atuomatically flashin with the thoght of an attack from Dr. Gill again. What would she do if it was true? Could she protect her family? Flashback: Jiro stmbles down the path. He could feel his eneergy drain out slowly. He was so close yet it still seemed so far away. He kept telling himself over and over again that this was for her and he was going to make it. But he was begining to wonder. NO. He would make it. It had taken almost 5 month to find them once again. Now that he was so close he wouldnt give up now. Not till he saw her one last time. 'thier driveway...i see it!' He couldnt belive it. Just a few more steps and he would be home once again. Back where he belonged, back with his family, and most importantly back with the girl he loved. He reached his had out to the knob on the front door. 'Three more steps...two more steps...one...more...step...' Jiro's energry gave out just as his fingertips brushed against the door and he collapsed forward onto the door with a thud. End Flashback Mitsuko swallowe hard and took a step to the door. Then another. What was that noise? She had to find out. There was no way she could return to bed without checking. She had wait for almost five min before dareing to move again. Now she was slowly creeping closer and closer to the door 'Three more steps...two more steps...one more step' Her hand was on the doorknob. Slowly she turned the knob and began to slide the door open but as soon as the lock cleared an unknow weight pushed the door open. She jumped back anout to let out a defening scream when her breath caught in her throat. 'JIRO!' She couldnt believe her eyes. After all this time there he lay before her, She quickly kneeled beside him "Jiro...Jiro..c.an u hear me? Plz Jiro wake up!" Jiro opened an eye slightly and whispered out "Im sry it took me so long to get bak to u Mitsuko...i tried so hard to keep my promise...i only wanted to see you one last time..." He slipped in unconsiouceness again. Mitsuko could hardly believe what was happening but before she knew it every light in the house was on and her father and an assintent were helping her take Jiro to the lab. She was going to, had to save him, after all he had doen for her; she just had too. But was it possible? 


End file.
